(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a differential gear set, more particularly, the differential gear set in which a lubrication structure thereof is improved, so durability and safety are enhanced.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a differential apparatus transfers power of an engine from a drive shaft to a driving axle.
The differential apparatus prevents slipping of a wheel when a vehicle turns.
Typical differential gear includes a pinion gear, a side gear, a ring gear, and a case. The pinion gear is coupled to the side gear that is splined to a rear axle shaft.
FIG. 1 is a partial cross-sectional view of a general differential gear set.
As shown in FIG. 1, the differential gear set includes a housing 100, a pinion shaft 105, a pinion gear 110, a side gear 115, and an axle shaft 120.
However, lubrication efficiency can be decreased between an interior circumference of the pinion gear 110 and an exterior circumference of the pinion shaft 105 when the pinion gear 110 rotates on the pinion shaft 105. Further, there is a problem that the elements 105 and 110 stick to each other in a particular case.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.